Flying for fun
by Impulsive
Summary: a rogue blade meets a sad princess...in the midddle of the sky! visit a world were people fly on boards, horses breathe fire, and you can kill spides by saying Aracnokil. absolutey nothing to dow with AQ. possibly it might later in story.


Note: this story has almost nada to do with AQ but its homemade and doesnt have its own catagory!

This is my story, most stories may seem fiction, but to me, this all too real.

You may think that all stories have a happy ending. Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong.

Matt Mondero was commonly known as striker. He never knew his parents .He was the most famous Blade (a type of mercenary) in the galaxy, muriono, and he had even killed a few kings, for 1 million gpot (gpotcurrency on myani froh) except one day he was sent to kill a kid his own age, 14, because he was an elementer. When he met the kid, he instantly quit the job, and started traveling with him. His name Was Louis spinner. They traveled all the way to mount of stamina, called so because of how much stamina it took to reach the top. When they were on the top, the Goddess of love appeared. "Matthew. I know you have been dreaming horrible dreams, and have one question on your tongue. Who are your parents? I am your mother. Sontrey is your father." The goddess of love said in one breath as Matt said, "I know." Suddenly the Goddess of love screamed, "Get away from me you horrible beasts!" as five humongous grey dogs appeared out of nowhere. She vanished, as did the dogs. After a long discussion, they decided to continue to CanLan city.

Maddie O'Canlan was a princess. Not like those damsels in distress from storybooks. A princess who was beautiful, but deadly. The only thing was, that was all there parents could wish she would be. One Monday when she had been resting on her 27th story balcony (her parents palace had 30 floors, and floors 25-30 being her own) she had heard the electric hum of a quick-altitude flight board (very expensive, and used to fly up to 500 feet in the air) and saw a shockingly handsome guy, roughly 15 years old, with red spiky hair, sea blue eyes, and the armor of a rouge mercenary. A sleeveless brown tight-shirt with a winding pattern, silver belt, brown pants, and riders plate legs, which are made of solid silver. "Hey there, princess, what's up?" he asked in a cocky voice. "I don't talk to _rouges_" she responded icily. "Ouch. But I'm not really a rouge, it's just all I could afford" he said with a cocky smile. "With a board like that I doubt it." She responded evenly. "Okay, so maybe it's not, but I like the way it attracts the girls" he said with another cocky smile. "Some girls have more class then to fall for anyone who even dresses like rouge. Why not an elementer?" she asked. "'cause all elementer's are snobs. And don't tell me I didn't see that hungry look in your eyes right before I talked, 'because I don't like a liar." He started to glide away, then thought better of it, flew back, and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips. Before she could yell, he sped away, probably to go brag about kissing the princess.

Two days later, she found a letter on the same balcony the rider had kissed her on.

**_Hey Maddie,_**

**_Sorry I left so urgently the other day, but I couldn't tell if you were gonna call your guards or not. The names Matt. Most people know me as Striker. I kissed you because it's what my gut told me to do, and when you're as good a Blade as I am, you know to trust your gut. I will be back on the same balcony as last time, on Friday. Please be there. I have a present._**

_**Matthew.**_

_**P.S. I heard you love flying but don't have a board.**_

Next to his name was an odd symbol. It looked like a sword and an elementer's staff crossed with a ball of energy in-between the halves.

So on Friday she just about ready to go inside when she heard the hum again, and Matt appeared holding a wrapped item that was the almost same shape, length and width of his board. "Heya princess, I brought 'ya a gift." He said, tossing the package to her. Which she barely caught, the toss was so strong. Opening it she found the most beautiful

Quick-altitude flight board she had ever seen. Not even her parents could have afforded it. "It…it…it's beautiful. But I can't accept it. It's worth to much." She replied sadly. "Oh well… I'll just go and see if your sister is out then. Ah, she's only two years older then me, it shouldn't matter too much." He replied with a hurt smile. Right before he started to glide away she hopped onto the board next to him (his board, not the gift board), and gave him a tight hug. She noticed the back of his shirt was loose, so she looked down, and saw him bleeding out of open wounds. "Ah!" she gasped pushing him onto the balcony, grabbing the boards and jumping down. She left the boards out on the balcony and ushered him into her room. She ripped his shirt off, shoved him on the bed, and started cleaning the cuts, gashes, and…bullet-holes?

How could he take this much damage and still live? There must be something about Matt that didn't meat the eye. "How can you take this much damage, Matt?" she asked, scared of what he might say.

"It's not something I'm to proud of…or maybe I am, but anyway, HeartCross is my mother, and Sontrey my father. AHHHHH! That hurt" he yelled, while Maddie winced saying in a soothing voice "I'm sorry, it was peroxide. Please forgive me?" she asked tentatively. "'course I will" he said through gritted teeth.

Half and hour later, she was just finishing cleaning the wounds, when he leaped up off her bed, ran his hand through his hair and muttered something that sounded like "thanks…owe ya…the boards yours."

"I understood that all to well, matt, and I will keep the board. Your 15 right?" She replied.

"Actually, I'm 16, just like you." he responded with his big cocky smile.

So saying he pulled her into a super tight bear hug. He let her go, a minute later, after she had kissed him once lightly on the lips, just to tease him. "Your playing hard to get, and It's not gonna keep me from trying." He said, giving her a cocky smile, and kissing her hard on the lips. "Come on" she says "I want you to meat my mum and dad."

"I would, but I'm in the clothes of a Rogue Blade. Let me fly back to camp, and get some better attire on." So saying, he ran outside, threw his board in the air, jumped over the side of the balcony, and whistled once, twice as his board came hurtling out of nowhere.

Back at the camp, he called to matt and said "can I borrow some of your fancy-shmancy clothes? The princess wants me to meet her parents." Matt said hurriedly.

"You're gonna meet the king and queen! Wow."

20 minutes later, and with some comfetorable, yet fancy clothes on, he jumped onto Maddie's 27th floor balcony. Just about to knock on the window-door, he see's her changing, by mistake. He waits until she's been finished for 30 seconds, then he walks in.

"Come on, we can take the express elevator down to the 5th floor, commonly known to us as the usual spot." She took him to a spot on the wall that was a different color, and an elevator appears, they walk in and she presses the floor 5 button. As they walk into the big room, which only has one side room, her parent's study, and called out "DADDY! He's back." 10 seconds later a handsome man and beautiful woman walk out of the study. "Ah, hello, matt" he said in and oddly comforting voice. "Hello, Mr. O'Canlan" matt says, as he bows down to one knee. "No need for that, matt" he says, pulling matt back up to his feet. "I just wanted to meet the boy my little angel has been going on about. You look fairly suitable, but can you do any summons?" he says.

"You mean like my spirit-sword? I would summon it, except there's no dummies for me to attack." I said, wishing there were some dummies, to prove to him that I am worthy.

"Don't worry" he says, and pulled a box with a red button out of his robes. When he presses the button, the whole floor flips over, except for were there standing, same as the walls, and it turns into a battle arena type thing. "Do you have any true battles in here, Mr. O'Canlan?" I asked. "No, but I want you to fight me." He says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes" he answers me, with a grin on his face, he pulls a sword from a shelf on the wall.

"Za'Roc!" I yell, pulling my beautiful red-bladed sword from thin air. He whistles admiringly. A battle raged between them for almost an hour, when matt suddenly yelled "Sword Of Spirits!" as his blade grew five feet longer, one foot wider, and lost almost half it's weight. With one quick movement he banged the king's sword aside, and stuck the tip an inch from his throat. "I win" I say. "You are a great fighter, Matt, Definitely worthy of my daughters love." He responds. "What!" Maddie and I yell at the same time.

"Why do you think I challenged you? For fun? For sport? No. to see if you were worthy of my daughters love. I could tell how much she liked you when she told us about you." He responded coolly. Both Maddie and I blushed a deep red. "Why would you think I like her?" I ask as un-embarrassed sounding as possible. "I saw how you looked at her while we were fighting. It was the same way my father-in-law tested me to see if I was worthy. I won and he let me marry his daughter. But I was twenty and she was twenty-one at the time, not two six-teen year olds. But I will permit it if it is what you want." He replies as Maddie and I blush even deeper. "It would be an honor to marry Maddie, but it is not my choice." I say sadly. "Correct it is not _your_ choice, it is your parents." He says. "That might be a problem," I say. "Why so?" he asks. "Because...why don't you have Maddie tell you? It's kinda hard for me to tell people." I respond painfully. "It's because his parents are HeartCross and Sontrey." Maddie says, as an appearance of awe appear on her parent's faces. "For give us, your greatness." They say at the same time, bowing down on one knee. "Do not bow to me, for I do not wish to be honored. To me those parent's a curse, not a blessing. The only thing that is good about it is the board they made. It was made by gods, so it is better then any normal board. I don't even know all the features." I reply. "That is something we thank you greatly for, because they don't make a board the right size for her, but this one is as if it was made for her."

"Heeeeelllllloooooo!" Maddie says upset. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Sure ya do, Maddie, what do you think?" I say as smoothly as I can.

"I. Say. It's. A. Great. Idea." She responds slowly "but I'm not sure that _you _agree dad. You may say you do, but that's because you have to thank him for the board."

"Thank you, Maddie, for letting me have that say. I do not believe it is right."

"Fine. Then I'll be going." I say, going into the elevator and going back to the 27th floor, going out to the balcony, and hopping onto my board.

Almost a whole month later, Maddie is still mad at her dad, because Matt still hasn't come to see her. Out on her balcony, still searching the skies for Matt, she hears the electric hum of his board, and he fly's up and lands on her balcony.

"Heya Princes." I say, flipping her a huge smile "how've you been?"

She doesn't even answer him, instead she runs up to him, and gives him a super tight hug, and kisses him hard on the mouth.

"C'mon matt, please take me away from this place. I hate it here. Let me come with you.

Lets go to a town were the minister isn't in debt to my father, and get married, to defy him, and because I really, really like you." She says, all in one breath.

"That's why I came. I want to take you away. We can go to my camp, and my friend Louis can teach you some minor spells, and I can teach you to fight."

10 minutes later they were leaving her balcony, with a very high number of packages tied to Matt's board, when Maddie said, "I don't know how to fly this."

Looking at her in wonderment he said, "Just press on the forward halve and it'll go. The harder you press, the faster you fly!" as took off speeding ahead. Once again she wondered if this was the right thing, leaving with only a note left behind saying she'd be back sometime in the not-so-near future to say "hi."

2 weeks later she was practicing a minor spell with Louis, called Aranokil. "Come on Maddie it's not that hard!" he yelled, as she tried to conjer up the image of what the spell does. Let me give you a brief telling on how to use magic in that world. First you had to know what the spell did, then you had to picture it, then you had to find the magic deep inside you, and call upon it.


End file.
